


The Discount

by Robby66



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Courtney's a bitch, F/F, Kate's not standing for any of it, Some Fluff, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robby66/pseuds/Robby66
Summary: AU where Kate works as a part-time barista at Starbucks and Courtney is a regular customer. Courtney thinks she can bully Kate to get her freebies, but she soon finds out that Kate isn't as meek as she shows herself to be. A cat-and-mouse game is hatched, and their relationship lifts off.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Courtney Wagner
Comments: 21
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with my fav duo! Enjoy ;)

Courtney was chatting with Taylor while waiting in queue for her must-have Starbucks drink. Her mocha white chocolate, to be specific. God forbid, she didn’t go without her drink for one day. Yes, she was the typical white girl, but she loved it and didn’t give a damn that she fit into that stereotype.

Since she was a regular customer, all the Starbucks baristas knew her by her first name. She particularly liked the one who worked as a cashier in the afternoon shift. That cashier was Warren and was pretty easy to flirt with. Almost too easy. She had him wrapped around her pinky so much so that she convinced Warren to give her a 15% discount for her every drink. She supposed she should have felt bad for using Warren this way, but well, everybody knew her to be a bitch for a reason.

However, she was surprised, and annoyed, to find that a new cashier has taken the afternoon shift, and it was none other than Kate Marsh. _Damn it._

But Kate was rather easy to fool right? This was probably her first workday, so she supposed she could trick the guileless girl into believing that she was a VIP customer that had discount perks.

‘What a surprise seeing you here, Kate. Church duties not working out well?’ Courtney said with a sly smile. Taylor cackled away like the brainless moron she was.

_Sigh. Of course, she’d come in to buy her drink on my first workday. I’m just destined to be bullied by them forever._

Kate suppressed her agitation with a tight smile. ‘No, Courtney. Church has been treating me well. I just want to earn some extra income on the side, that’s all.’

‘How nice.’ Courtney replied crisply. She didn’t give a shit about the reason Kate was working here. She just wanted her discount.

As she relayed her order, she began her tricks of persuasion. ‘You know Kate, I’m quite an important customer here. Since you’re new, let me educate you on a fact. I actually get a discount for my every purchase here.’ She pulled off her lie, in a very convincing tone, almost bored, ready to get her drink and ciao.

Kate gave her a puzzled look, then narrowed her eyes. ‘Important customer? Well, this isn’t Gucci or Prada, you know. We only offer discounts to staff members.’ Kate replied in a matter-of-fact tone, showing that she isn’t the least bit swayed by Courtney’s haughty demeanour.

Courtney raised her eyebrows. Well, isn’t this a first? She managed to sway every newbie here before, but Kate was different.

_Did her miserable life at Blackwell force her to harden up? Well, props to her for that. But I’m not backing down._

‘Oh really? Well if you’re that adamant, then you can ask Mike, your manager over there.’ Courtney pointed to a brown-haired middle-aged man, who was refilling the supply of cups. She continued, ‘He knows about it. So, I don’t think he’ll be too happy hearing about you denying me my precious discount, _dear_ Kate.’ Courtney said, with a smirk. It was just too easy to lie. 

She also gave Kate a hard decision. Abandon her post as cashier to ask her manager about a potentially stupid question and hold up the line, or to just give Courtney the discount so that they both can continue on their merry ways?

_For god’s sake, she already wants to get me fired._

Kate looked over at Mike uncertainly, clearly weighing both decisions in her mind.

‘Hey! What’s holding up the line?!’ Someone from the back of the line shouted. Courtney inspected her manicured nails and thought, ‘ _Don’t keep these coffee addicts waiting, Kate. They’ll maul you.’_

Kate sighed, the decision to get this over with fast, winning out.

Courtney lit up when she saw her order had a 15% discount. _That’s right, Kate. Don’t mess with the bitch._

‘Ta-Ta Kate. Pleasure doing business with you,’ Courtney said with a silky voice as she strutted away.

Kate shot the most piercing glare she could muster at her back. _You can control me at Blackwell, but you can’t control me here._ _I’ll make sure that you won’t get away with this, Courtney, if it’s the last thing I do._

.

.

Courtney returned to her most prized shop the next day. One could say that her Starbucks was equivalent to that of her Valentino shoes. And she never goes anywhere without her Valentino shoes.

She couldn’t help the pride and triumph she felt while entering the store. _Kate thought she could outsmart me, didn’t she? Stupid bitch._

There she was, in all her righteous glory, pounding away at the cash register, as if not even Jesus appearing could distract her from her task. Courtney couldn’t help but be intrigued by her. No one took their cashiering job as seriously as she saw Kate did. _No wonder she’s weird._

It was annoying, to say the least. It was a simple job; why was she working so hard? _Really trying to give off the image of a good worker huh, Kate? Pathetic._

It was weird, the range of emotions that Kate inspired in her, while watching her work. Wait, why the hell was she watching her work anyway?! She was there to get her mocha white chocolate with a 15% discount, damn it!

As if Kate heard her thoughts, she immediately looked up from the counter and locked eyes with her. It felt as if no one else was in the store but the two of them. Time slowed, both glaring at each other with their fullest intensities. If anyone crossed their line of sight, they might have been electrocuted.

But, something rather unexpected happened. Kate’s right corner of her lip lifted, as if to portray a smirk. Her glare changed into a prideful look, as if to say, ‘ _I’ve got you!’_.

Courtney was perplexed, and slightly threatened by her smirk. Innocent biblical kids don’t smirk.

She would never admit it, but that smirk sent a spike of fear through her. _Did Kate get dirt on her?_

She knew the reason as to Kate’s suspicious smirk when she caught Mike, the manager of store, walking towards her with purpose, and a disapproving look on his face. _Rats_.

.

.

Courtney stood in the cold, clutching her Starbucks cup for warmth, while she fumed about the miserable events of the day.

_Fucking hell. Who the hell does she think she is?! Reporting on her like that!_

Mike had asked her to pay back all the discounts she’s managed to ‘swindle’ from the past cashiers, or else he’ll file a fraud police report against her. She asked him for proof. He showed her receipts, where each one had a mocha white chocolate drink with a 15% discount, every single day till yesterday, at the same time. They had a surveillance camera to show that it was indeed her, who was buying at that time. _FUCK_.

She only had to pay 10 bucks in total, but 10 bucks was nothing considering the humiliation she faced. That Kate Marsh, the church loser, actually managed to outsmart the Bitch, Vortex Club VIP, and charge her for fraud! Her reputation in the school would have been ruined. Principal Wells would have been notified and her perfect track record would have been flushed down the drain! All this because of a discount?! Only made discoverable by that stupid righteous bitch?!

She immediately thought of ways to murder someone without alerting the police.

The doorbell chimed as Kate exited the store, having just finished her shift. It was a dark, late night. She still had homework to catch up on before school the next day. She gave her prayers to all the part time workers who had school at the time out there. It is definitely not easy - trying to be independent.

As she turned left, she was startled by a cold hand grabbing her coat and yanking her to an alcove along the wall of shops. She immediately raised her hand to push her attacker away and tried to shout for help.

That same cold hand slapped over her mouth, and her hands were trapped in between the mess of scarves and coats while resisting her attacker. The alcove was rightfully fit for only one person.

‘Stop it, you fool. It’s me, Courtney. I pulled you here because I didn’t want Mike, or anyone related to that misguided store seeing us.’ Courtney hissed.

‘Misguided? You’re the misguided one here Courtney! First the discount, and now this? Is your precious little discount worth another charge of harassment?’ Kate asked, incredulously. _Seriously, how far does this girl want to sacrifice for her stupid discount?! Are Beverly girls really that mad?_

Courtney’s eyes flamed. She yanked Kate’s scarf closer, wanting to intimidate her.

‘Listen here, you little shit. No matter how petty you think it is, my rules are my rules. If I want a discount, I get a discount. Nobody goes against me, not even you, social skunk of Blackwell.’ Courtney said harshly.

Kate’s rage intensified. First, she gets manhandled and now she gets verbally abused?! Fuck social hierarchy. Kate was ready to let loose her cannons.

‘Sorry to hurt your feelings, but I’m afraid your word doesn’t have the power it has in Blackwell. In fact, as you can see, we’re in the real world. Your word doesn’t mean shit here, _princess_.’ Kate shot back - nothing, not even her religious polite upbringing stopping her.

Courtney took a while to respond. She pursed her lips and her nose flared. Clearly, Kate transforming into this badass vulgar bitch startled her, but she wasn’t backing down from the challenge.

She then gave a wry smile. ‘So, it doesn’t mean shit here. Fine. But like you said, I have power at Blackwell. To make your life more miserable that is, though it might be impossible, considering you’re already at the lowest of the low. But don’t worry, I’ll make sweet history with you, which is what princesses excel at, _darling_ .’ Courtney said mockingly, twisting the word ‘ _darling’_ into something dark and sinister, something that promised evil retribution.

Kate’s ire flickered. She knew, with a deep sinking heart, that Courtney was able to do what she just promised, swiftly and ruthlessly. Social hierarchy didn’t mean a damn here, but it did mean your survival in college. She was already dying as it is – she didn’t need more complications to add to her mess.

Courtney’s triumph grew, as she saw Kate’s troubled look. _Fuck yes, I have her. Who’s the smug bitch now, huh?_

Kate heaved out sigh. Clearly, justice wasn’t going to earn her freedom, looking at the state of things. She buried her deep-seated hatred for the infuriating girl, who was standing 5 inches away from her. She was so close; Kate could feel the warmth of her breath on her face. _Part of her intimidating tactic. Don’t succumb to it. Hold your strength up._

‘Look. I’m not here to cause any trouble. I just want to work and study in peace. Can’t a girl just have that in college?’ Kate looked at Courtney earnestly.

Something in that question and the way Kate looked at her made her pause. 

Trying to think of a way to answer her question, Courtney licked her lips. It was getting dry, after standing so long in the cold - she needed her lip balm. Kate’s eyes flickered down to her lips, after seeing a pink flash dart out from her lips. Courtney saw that, and immediately, her predatory senses kicked in. She knew a prey when she saw one.

She leaned forward, hunching over Kate, even though they were practically almost the same height. Kate had to lean back, so that their noses won’t touch. Her heartrate sped up. _What is she doing?_

‘So,’ Courtney whispered breathily, ‘you want peace. And I want my discount. But, _dear_ Kate, Mike’s already onto me. He’ll discover my ‘fraud’ again, even without your heroic efforts this time. Oh, whatever should I do, _dearie?’_ Courtney drawled out as she emphasised more on her endearments for Kate. Kate seemed to lose her composure when she said them, in a _certain_ way.

Kate’s eyes widened. She was freaked out by Courtney’s change in behaviour. Why was she acting like this? It made her feel nervous, and weird. She needed her control back, she wanted her anger back, not this fear and… _weirdness!_

‘Well, _princess_ , I suppose I can help you out in school. Being Victoria’s sidekick must be such a pain. Always ignored by other people, in favour of her. All because she looks, thinks and speaks better than you. You know it, I know it.’ Kate shot back again. She attacked Courtney’s weaknesses, mocked her endearment, and tipped the scale back in favour of her. As Max would say, _‘You go girl!’_

That did the trick. Courtney stared, open-mouthed. To have her greatest secret humiliation, thrown back at her so carelessly by a classmate she barely knew, was enough to stall her quick-witted mouth. She tried to form words, but she couldn’t.

At that very moment, a flash of light took them by surprise.

‘Hey! Sorry! I was minding my own business, capturing the night at its stillness. Then I happened to chance upon the two of you in the alcove. I thought it was very sweet and romantic. You don’t see much of this, these days, you know, with the phones and all. Glad you lovebirds are keeping the meaning of love alive!’ A man, possibly mid 50’s, chuckled, with a polaroid camera hanging from his neck.

He handed Courtney the picture of them and then proceeded to make vague suggestive expressions at them while he walked away.

‘Freak’ Courtney muttered under her breath. Well, at least that picture saved her from her shock at Kate’s words.

‘He’s not a freak. He tried to capture something that meant a lot to him.’ Kate defended the man. She appreciated his eye and his bravery to capture moments that interested him. She was a photographer after all, and so she related to him on a certain level.

‘You mean, two girls in an alcove meant a lot to him? Ugh. He’s so traditional and all that ‘oh, love’s shit nowadays. Everybody’s texting, where’s the love letters? The flowers? The throwing of stones at girlfriends’ windows so that they can perpetually harass them?’ Courtney dramatically waved her hands about, exaggerating her tone.

Kate raised her brows, her mouth set in a small twisted smile, as if controlling her urge to break out a laugh. Though they just had an emotionally charged conversation, that picture was a welcome break from that and she wanted it to stay that way. Besides, the alcove was getting warm, with their body heat accumulating in the shared space. It was comfortable.

And she felt guilty. For using Courtney’s weaknesses so brashly without a thought for her feelings. Though she was a nasty person, nobody deserved that, not even Courtney - the person who brought out this monstrous side of her.

Kate continued the conversation, not wanting to rehash the past, ‘Traditional love has its perks, you know. The way it takes so much effort to convey your love for someone. It really shows you love them as compared to a single a text of, ‘Hey, I luv u.’ Kate explained.

Courtney rolled her eyes. ‘Tsk. A closeted romantic, how pathetic. Anything else I should take note of? Other than your love for police reports and the Bible, of course.’ Courtney said, mockingly, still hurt from the previous conversation.

_Sigh. Must she always end everything with an insult?_

Kate was suddenly very tired. The emotional episode she just went through with Courtney, combined with her tiring workday and worries about unfinished homework, drained her wholly.

Courtney, as if she sensed Kate’s mood change, immediately said, ‘Well, I’ve been out here for too long. My skin is probably going to peel off any moment - thanks a lot for that by the way. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Which means, we’re not done here. So, don’t get any ideas.’ She didn’t want to let Kate off the hook, not yet at least, until Kate compensates her for what she did.

‘Fine.’ Kate was so done with Courtney’s drama shit, that she could only manage a one-syllable response, though she had many very rude things to say to her too.

If Courtney felt irritated at Kate’s short, unenthusiastic response, she didn’t show it. Instead, she left abruptly, leaving Kate by herself, after so fully invading her personal space for a long time.

The cold immediately occupied the space Courtney stood in. It felt weird, without Courtney there. Lonely almost. _I’m just tired. Need to get home._

‘Kate! C’mon! I know you’re planning my doom but that can wait. It’s freezing!’ Courtney shouted.

 _Huh_ _?_

Kate popped out of their alcove and looked around. There was Courtney standing next to a cab, looking all stern and scary with her impatient look.

Kate almost giggled. Courtney could never be stern. More like a little girl who’s trying to act fierce with her scrunched up nose and tapping foot. _It’s the exhaustion. That’s why I’m thinking weird shit. Nothing more._

Kate slugged to the cab and before she got in, Courtney shoved something in her coat pocket and muttered, ‘What a geek.’ Kate was too tired to be offended so she didn’t comment on it.

To her surprise, Courtney didn’t get into the cab with her and just told the driver about Blackwell’s location before swiftly slamming the door shut and walking away. _Wow, what’s her problem?_

Besides, Courtney literally kidnapped her, harassed her, and threatened her. If anyone should be upset, it’s HER, not Courtney. She probably has some rich kid problems mashed with a superiority complex that makes her act that way. Ugh. It made her head hurt to even think about Courtney’s behaviour.

_So much for peace._

She’ll handle all of it tomorrow. Now, she just needed to get her shit together and finish her homework, then have the best sleep of her life. And maybe send a text to Courtney thanking her for the cab ride. Or maybe not. Considering how she was going to make life hell for her to make up for her stupid discount.

_Honestly, what is it with Beverly girls and discounts?!_


	2. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney confronts Kate about her discount. Kate retaliates but never expected the damage it would deal to her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda of a writer's block.. or something. But it's here!! Enjoy ;)

As Kate took her books out and closed her locker, she was graced by Courtney’s uncomfortable presence, leaning on the locker beside her, as if she's been waiting to ambush her. Courtney greeted her with a loud pop of her chewing gum

Kate could just roll her eyes at Courtney’s intimidating tactics. Courtney fitted into the role of a stereotypical mean popular girl so well, it was ridiculous, to be honest.

 _‘Darling.’_ Courtney said, to acknowledge Kate’s presence.

That word made her stomach churn, not in a necessarily uncomfortable way. _She’s just trying to get into your head._

 _‘Princess.’_ Kate greeted her in turn, in the same mocking tone Courtney used, wanting to show her that she was _not_ startled by her endearment.

Courtney’s mouth twitched, as if she didn’t know whether to frown or smile. Kate held back her smirk at that.

‘Remember yesterday? You _owe_ me.’ Courtney said in a condescending tone. She tried to look as menacing as possible, while chewing her gum incessantly.

Kate just looked at her and raised her eyebrows. She felt as if she were in a chick flick, where Courtney was supposed to be the intimidating bully, amusing herself with tormenting the innocent, helpless girl that was her.

Well, she was about to show Courtney that she was not the stereotypical timid girl that gets bullied easily in those chick flicks. Her scarred past from being the social outcast in Blackwell made her better, stronger now – something which Courtney was about to get a taste of.

Kate then scowled. ‘I _owe_ you?! I didn’t do anything wrong! It was you that tried to go all out for your stupid discount. To think that I even owe you anything is close to absurdity!’ Kate argued, incredulous that she felt scared of her yesterday. Courtney had cornered her yesterday, with her overwhelming presence - that’s why she felt like a prey. Now that she was surrounded by the hubbub of student activity, Courtney wasn’t so intimidating anymore and seemed more like a pestering fly.

Courtney crinkled her brows, clearly confused at Kate’s change from being meek to confident in the span of a night. It was weird, but Courtney wasn’t shaken in the least. _You’re going to have to do more than that to intimidate me, Kate._

‘Fine. You want to play it the hard way? Let’s do it. Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance to sort things out peacefully.’ Courtney replied harshly.

‘Peacefully?! You gave me everything _but_ peace, Courtney! Unless your memory was that of a goldfish, the person who got roughly manhandled and harassed was me. I’d say I’m the one who’s obligated to an apology here.’ Kate said sternly, giving her a firm look. She was _not_ going to be coerced into anything by blackmail.

Somehow, Courtney brought out the courage and fearlessness in her. Maybe because she was tired of being put in unjust situations just for someone else’s amusement. And maybe because she saw a silver lining in Courtney, when she sent her away in a cab, which she didn’t need to do and so leading her to believe that Courtney wasn’t the bully she thought she was.

Courtney’s eyes widened at Kate’s outburst and scrambled her brain for a vicious enough retort. She was annoyed at how Kate always managed to make her look like a fool for harassing her. A traitorous voice in the back of her said, ‘ _Maybe you’re not meant to be a bully. Leave that to Victoria.’_

That thought just incensed her further and she was about to deliver her full-fledged verbal assault when Kate spoke up first.

‘Bye, Courtney. Unless you have anything remotely akin to an apology to say, _don’t_ come looking for me.’ Kate said warningly. At Courtney’s disbelieving face, she added, ‘I mean it,’ for good measure. Then she swiftly turned on her heels and left, her heart racing with her every step.

_Damn, Kate. You left her looking like a goldfish. Awesome!_

Courtney stood at her place, beside Kate’s locker, shocked beyond belief. This was a literal 180 degrees change from Kate’s behaviour yesterday. She then took a deep breath. Kate wasn’t going to undermine her social power that easily with some insignificant outburst.

She didn’t get to where she was by just hooking on to Victoria. She was known to be a bitch for reason and that was because she never leaves a score unsettled, no matter how petty it was.

 _‘I hope you’re ready for your special apology Kate_ , ‘Courtney smirked, and walked away. Kate would regret the moment she fought back against her.

.

Kate sighed as she looked ahead at the long line of impatient customers from the counter. It was only 3pm. She had 5 more hours to go. _You can do it, Kate. Remember what Max had said? You’re the strongest girl she’s ever known._

Max was her pooh bear; the person who always encouraged her on, even in her darkest days. So, with that thought, Kate put on a brilliant smile on her face, ready to serve the next customer.

Unfortunately, if she had paid close attention to the customers, she would have recognised the valley girl accent and silky-like voice that was very characteristic of a _certain_ spoiled princess.

Her brilliant smile faded and morphed into a small frown as the glorious face of Courtney Wagner stepped into her line of vision. _Shit._

_You just had to retaliate and ask her for an apology, didn’t you? Who knows what she’ll do now…_

Despite her terror at seeing Courtney, she put on a brave front and asked, in an edged voice, ‘Hello. What can I get you today?’

Courtney leant on the counter with both her elbows. ‘Hello, my _dear_ Kate. Why so formal? I thought we’ve already established our relationship with each other?’ Courtney asked, with a teasing tone, clearly wanting to harass her.

_Damn it. Not when I’m at work, Courtney!_

She couldn’t verbally abuse her customers while her manager was nearby! As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Courtney had set up the perfect trap.

Kate felt blood rush to her cheeks. ‘Er… yeah, I guess. What can I get you, _Courtney?_ ’' she said her name with a sharp bite, wanting to get this order over and done with.

Courtney frowned.

‘Now, that’s no way to talk to your girlfriend, Kate. Apologise, this instant.’ Courtney said loudly, with a pout.

Kate’s eyes felt like they going to pop out. _Girlfriend?! What the hell is she on about?!_

‘Hey! Why do you always take so long for an order?!’ Someone shouted from the back of line. Kate swore it was probably the same person who complained the previous day when Courtney threatened her.

She felt a burgeoning headache coming on. _Sigh. This is Courtney’s revenge on me. Well, I asked for it._

Suddenly, Mike, her store’s manager, having apparently overheard the conversation, came over and asked Kate, ‘Hey, what’s going on? Some fight between you and your-‘ he stopped when he took a look at Courtney, recognising her as the girl who swindled the cashiers, ‘-this is your girlfriend?’ he asked, and gave Kate a questioning, if not reproachful look.

 _SHIT_ . _If he thought Courtney was my girlfriend, then he’d think I was giving her discounts willingly and would probably fire me!_

She was shocked at Courtney’s shrewdness - she had managed to possibly sabotage her job with the minimal effort of only saying a few damning words. 

‘No Mike! You got it all wrong! Courtney here, meant girlfriend as in a ‘friend-friend’ relationship, you know, when girls are really close friends, we sometimes call each other girlfriends?’ Kate rushed out the words, hoping to convince her manager, lest her job be taken away.

Courtney’s eyes twinkled with mirth, as she saw Kate make a fool out of herself as she tried to convince her manager. _Oh, how I’ve turned the tables! I just love being the villain._

Mike narrowed his eyes, and said firmly, ‘I’ll see you later, Kate. Attend to these customers first.’ Then he left, but not before giving Courtney a wary side-look. _Damn, I’ve made myself an enemy of my favourite store. But oh well, nothing beats having Kate humiliated!_

Kate purposely wanted to add an overdose of espresso to Courtney’s mocha white chocolate so that the drink would traumatise her and she would never ever come back to this store again. But she resisted the temptation, for she knew it would have made matters worse. Courtney was all but a quitter, as she quite spectacularly showed just now.

So, she added a little ‘F U’ instead, written at the bottom right of the cupholder. She’d be damned if she let Courtney get away with this.

Courtney raised her eyebrow when she saw what Kate wrote. Then she proceeded to blow her a kiss, and wink at her, keeping up her ‘girlfriend’ act flawlessly.

Kate shuddered. Though she wasn't entirely repulsed at Courtney's display of affection, it didn't help that her psycho ‘girlfriend’ was trying to get her fired from her job.

_If only Mike knew that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, a lot of catfighting here. But don't worry, the fluff's coming right next ;)


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Kate confront each other again, in a more physical way but in the end, gain more than what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap has lots of fluff soo yay! aha. Enjoy!

Kate walked out from the store, after having a long talk with Mike. She finally convinced him that Courtney was merely a friend, nothing more, and that she wasn’t giving her discounts, no matter what her relationship with her was. She swore on her heart for that. Mike was amused but gave her a warning. Any more times she prolonged the queues with her ‘friend’, she’d be walking out the door the next day.

_ Sigh. I should have known Courtney would have pulled off a stunt like that. _

‘Hey! Great show you put up there!’

Kate stopped, and turned around. She knew whose face that voice belonged to before even looking at the person.

‘What do you want, Courtney?’ She asked in a resigned tone. _ At least she didn’t manhandle me into an alcove this time. _

She didn’t have the courage she had earlier in school, while confronting her, probably because of how Courtney tended to confront her at her most vulnerable moments, that is, after work when she’s mostly tired.

Courtney walked closer to her until she was only two feet away. ‘How did it feel like? Being my girlfriend for 30 seconds?’ Courtney asked, with a mischievous smile.

Kate folded her arms and deadpanned, ‘Horrible.’

Courtney smiled like the cat that ate the canary. This satisfaction she felt from that answer was better than any of Victoria’s presents.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Courtney’s smile. She felt disappointed that Courtney, once again, got her way, despite she herself being the righteous and just person in this situation. She wanted to get back at her. It just wasn’t fair!

Courtney pouted. ‘ _ Darling _ . Don’t get upset. Like you said we’re in the real world. Princesses don’t have any power here, don’t you worry.’ Courtney said, in a sickeningly sweet voice, as she patted Kate’s arm in a mock affectionate gesture.

Kate’s irritation increased. Courtney was clearly mocking her past words. How could she ever think Courtney had a silver lining was beyond her! That girl was a master manipulator! How dare she come waltzing into her life, messing everything up as she pleases?!

Kate clenched her fists, really wanting to resort to physical violence, but knew she couldn’t. It just wasn’t in her angelic nature.

Suddenly, an idea struck her, as clear as day. It was childish, but she didn’t care. She would take anything as long as it makes Courtney suffer.

Courtney was still holding her steaming cup of mocha white chocolate drink in her right hand. Kate immediately snatched the drink from her, opened the lid, and threw it at Courtney’s expensive clothes, in a matter of a few seconds. In retrospect, Kate would have been shocked that she ever did such a thing, but at that moment, after almost losing her job, she was at her wits' end/

Courtney felt the spill but didn’t react because it was so sudden and spontaneous. Once she regained her bearings, she looked down at the damage and let out a blood-curling scream that rivalled that of Victoria’s when she was in a bad mood.  _ Kate was so going down today _ .

Kate put both hands over mouth to cover her giggles. Seeing Courtney distressed, put the joy back in her day after the miserable events she had.  _ Courtney deserved that, and much more. _

Courtney’s fists shook, and she fixed Kate with her laser-like stare. If she could eviscerate Kate right now with her stare, she would. She wanted to do something, anything, to Kate, for daring to commit such a crime. So she grabbed the only other thing she could think of, and threw it at her.

Kate felt a soft ice punch to her face. She realised Courtney had thrown a snowball at her. And by the looks of it, this snowball fight wasn’t ending soon as Courtney bent down to make an even bigger snowball. Somehow, this just increased her delight. Snowball fights were one of her secret pleasures in life. In fact, just a week ago, she almost pummelled her cousins into oblivion when she had a snowball fight with them. So, if Courtney thought she had the upper hand in this fight, she couldn’t be more mistaken.  _ You’re so going down, princess. _

A fact she learned while snowballing with her cousins was that size didn’t matter. For the same size, the impact of a snowball varied from a sponge to a metal ball depending on how hard you packed it, and how hard you threw it.

Soon, Courtney was wheezing from the exertion of throwing snowballs as well as getting hit by them. In this case, she spent most of her time evading Kate’s perfect throws than trying to make her own throws.

_ Wow, Kate actually has a hidden talent. Too bad that it only comes out in winter. _

Courtney internally chuckled at that. Throughout the chaos, she found herself getting excited as the fight progressed, and her previous anger has seemingly vanished.  _ Weird. I’d never thought I’d enjoy this. _

In the midst of her thoughts, she got hit square in the face so hard, it knocked the wind out of her, and she fell to the ground in a pile of coats and scarves.

‘Yes! I win! Aha! Take that,  _ princess!’ _ Kate gleefully shouted as she pumped her hands in the air, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She felt lighter than she ever did. Somehow, during this fight, the burden she felt got lighter with every snowball thrown and now she was filled with nothing but joy and contentment.

But Courtney didn’t get up after a while. That worried her, maybe she knocked her too hard? Though she didn’t mind that she did -  _ Courtney’s making me turn evil _ \- she didn’t want to have to call the ambulance on her.

She walked slowly over to Courtney, taking a cautious look at her as if she were a bomb, ready to explode at any moment. As she bent closer, a hand shot up and pulled her down to the ground.

‘Ahhh!’ Kate screamed as she fell.

Courtney let out a bark of laughter. ‘You should have seen your face!’

Courtney’s laugh was melodious. She never heard Courtney laugh before. It was…nice. And infectious. Kate laughed too.  _ Must be the adrenaline. _

‘You should have seen  _ yours  _ when I knocked you out just now! You looked like an owl; the way your eyes were about to pop out!’

‘Me, an owl?! You’re delusional, Kate Marsh.’ Courtney remarked, teasing her.

‘And you’re pathetic at snowballing, Courtney Wagner. Honestly, even my 3-year-old cousin throws better than you!’ Kate let out a series of giggles at that.

Courtney huffed, ‘You have a 3-year-old cousin? I pity him. You’ll probably make him hate snowball fights since you pack a pretty mean punch.’

Kate squinted her eyes at her. ‘I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult.’

‘Are you sure you want me to answer that?’ Courtney asked, with a smirk.

Kate rolled her eyes. Of course, Courtney always has to be a meanie beanie.

‘Nevermind. Forget I asked that.’ Kate said quickly, wanting to treasure this moment of peace.

Both of them just laid there on the snow, side by side, enjoying each other’s warmth, while staring up at the stars. It was a comfortable silence.

Funny how that the person who messed up her life ended up giving her the peace she needed. No matter how paradoxical that was, she wasn’t going to ruin it now.

She realised Courtney was still holding her hand, after pulling her down. Kate flushed.

It was a welcome heat, and weight, upon her hand. Nobody held hands with her before, at least not romantically. Some boys tried before, but she always brushed them away before they could reach the point of holding hands. She didn’t know why it came naturally with Courtney. She didn’t feel uncomfortable or weird or like she was being forced to. It was just, nice. Relaxing. Perhaps, a bit thrilling as well.

Wait, who said Courtney was holding hands with her romantically? It could just be as friends, right? Yeah, girls didn’t hold hands romantically! That was weird. It should be weird. Wait, why doesn’t it feel weird?

‘Hey,’ whispered Courtney, interrupting Kate’s flow of troubling thoughts. 

Kate cheeks flushed, at the direction her thoughts, and turned her head to Courtney. She swallowed, not expecting the close distance between their faces. Their breaths intermingled with each other.

‘Yeah?’ Kate whispered back, in a breathy voice, licking her lips.

Courtney glanced down to her lips and her throat bobbed. At that moment, with her flushed cheeks and wild messy hair, Kate looked… _ enticing _ .

‘I’m sorry. For earlier. About the discount, and everything. I’m a bitch really. Sometimes I don’t realise I’m so far up my ass. Believe me, Blackwell makes it really easy to do that.’ Courtney said with a self-depreciating laugh, not believing her own mouth.  _ What the fuck was she doing? Why was she apologising to Kate? Weren’t they supposed to be enemies? _

Given the current circumstances, where she and Kate were currently folded up against each other – holding hands, nonetheless - she supposed they were far from enemies.

Kate’s brain processes stopped working for a moment.  _ Courtney said she was sorry? For everything? WHAAA- _

‘Forget it. That was weird.’ Courtney said in a small voice and looked away, turning her head back up to the stars.

‘No. No, no, no. That wasn’t weird. It was great! It’s er, your first step towards redemption!’ Kate said, as she managed a small, genuine smile. Her heart leapt at Courtney’s change of attitude.  _ Who knew a snowball fight could change a person so drastically? _

‘Really?’ Courtney asked, in a cynical tone. Her mouth twisted into a grimace at the word ‘redemption’. It was too…churchy for her.

‘Okay fine, not redemption, but maybe, your first step down your ass.’ Kate said, without thinking. Then she used her other hand not held by Courtney to cover her mouth.  _ Oh my god. I can’t believe I just said that! _

Courtney first snorted, then broke out into a chortling laugh.

Kate couldn’t help but smile. Courtney’s laughter really brought up her mood, unexpectedly.

‘Kate Marsh! What else are you hiding behind your innocent look?’ Courtney said with a grin, clearly amused at Kate.

Kate looked the other way, embarrassed. Her cheeks felt hot.

A silence stretched after that - comfortable and electrifying at the same time. Kate felt jittery all over, as if any small thing could startle her. It was weird and good; this holding hands with Courtney and their private, teasing conversations.  _ Is this what it feels like to be on a date? _

Kate blushed at her thoughts. A date?! With a girl?! Her religious upbringing was warring with her heart; it felt improper but so right at the same time. She worried her bottom lip, deep in thought.

A gust of wind blew. She shivered and gripped Courtney’s hand tighter instinctually. At the extra pressure, Courtney immediately she looked down at their intertwined hands. The sight of it made her chest constrict for some reason. She knew, at that moment, it was the tell-tale sign of something bigger beginning, something that would consume her whole..

Courtney then sat up, pulling Kate’s hand along with her.

‘C’mon, it’s late. Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold,  _ darling’  _ Courtney said, with a sly smile, purposely stretching the word  _ ‘darling’ _ out. It was so fun to see Kate get flustered whenever she called her that. It made her feel proud, that she was able to effect a change like that on the ‘Holier-than-thou’ Kate.

Kate didn’t say a word, embarrassed, and got up with Courtney’s help. She then dusted the snow off her.

Courtney turned around and waved for a cab.

‘By the way, my coat’s all dirty thanks to you. Do you know how hard it is to remove coffee stains?’ Courtney asked, irritated. Her coat was really expensive; her mother was going to give her hell for this.

‘You deserved it.’ Kate said, indignantly. She was still that independent girl who held up her values strongly and no princess was going to change that, no matter how much that particular princess induced weird feelings in her.

‘I so did not!’ Courtney argued.

Kate rolled her eyes at Courtney’s very eloquent defence. Courtney was still the same spoiled princess. Not that she minded – she enjoyed their arguments, to be honest, no matter how petty they were.  At this point, she didn’t know what Courtney was to her, or what she was to Courtney. They were no more enemies, but they weren’t exactly friends too. Friends didn’t induce funny feelings in her by something as simple as holding hands.

Neither one spoke after that, letting the comfortable silence fill the gap between them in the cab as they returned to Blackwell and walked away to their dorms.

Courtney’s and Kate’s dorms were opposite each other. They stood in the middle of the two dorms, facing each other, unsure of what to say, considering the weird day they just had.

‘Ready for another snowball fight tomorrow?’ Courtney asked. She did enjoy Kate’s company, and to be honest, she wanted more of it, much to her surprise. It was interesting to see how this would play out in the near future. 

Kate’s eyes widened. She still didn’t believe Courtney wanted to hang out with her, considering how she treated her previously because of their difference in social popularity.

‘Really?’ Kate asked, unbelieving of Courtney’s change.

‘Yes really. I look forward to seeing your perfect throws,  _ darling’  _ Courtney said, as she smirked.

Kate flushed. Damn it - if there’s one thing she can never get used to, it’s Courtney’s ‘ _ darling’. _

‘Fine. See you tomorrow the and prepare to get your butt kicked,  _ princess _ .’ Kate teased. She would never let Courtney know that she secretly enjoyed calling her _'princess'._

Courtney smiled, ‘I’m pretty sure you wanted to say ‘ass’ instead of ‘butt’, Kate. But don’t worry, I’ll keep your little devil a secret.’ Courtney whispered towards the end, with a wink.

She then turned away and entered her dorm room.

Kate felt like her face was on fire. Courtney was right; the little devil inside her had woken up from its deep slumber, disturbed by Courtney’s ministrations and made her want to do things that were unlike her angelic nature. She didn’t know if she liked what Courtney evoked out of her. But she felt more comfortable with herself now, no longer feeling the need to restrict herself in certain situations, especially when it came to Courtney. Courtney made her feel okay to loosen up from her strict upbringing, to stop second-guessing every step to see if her religion would comply with it.

As she plopped onto her bed, she looked up at the ceiling, and let out a deep sigh.

She couldn’t believe that a discount and a snowball fight landed her into the predicament that she was in now. Maybe this 'thing' she has with Courtney might blossom into something more... Courtney didn't seem to mind since she initiated the idea that they should spend more time together. Maybe Courtney felt the same as her too, considering that she didn't oppose them holding hands earlier. Maybe she could finally get used to Courtney's _'darling'_ and take it as the norm. That was a lot of maybes. But, truly, she was willing to explore what she has with Courtney further, even if she herself couldn't come to terms with it. It was the first time a person evoked feelings of that intensity in her, so she would be a fool to ignore it.

And with that, Kate fell asleep, but not before recalling the warm moments with Courtney earlier on the snow, which made her heart flutter and put a small, secret smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate's devil has awakened lol - thanks to Courtney ;) Anyway, that concludes our short Starbucks story - sorry if you were expecting more ;(  
> I had intended for this to be short. But I'll admit, I had quite abit of fun with these two, almost tempting me to make this a larger fic. Almost xD
> 
> P.S mocha white chocolate is my favourite Starbucks hot drink. Y'all should really give it a try if you're into Starbucks ;)


End file.
